Fable III
by youfillmylungswithsweetness
Summary: Nymira dreams of a world where she can help. She's tired of being the useless princess. After the execution of her love, Mira will not be silenced any longer. But beginning a revolution is no easy feat. With the help of her fellow renegades, will Mira be able to save Albion? (You do not need to have played any of the Fable games to be able to read this :])
1. Chapter 1- A Hero Awakens

_Right the wrongs done by your blood, free the oppressed, give power to those who deserve it, give rights to those who are slaves.  
Your people need a Hero. It is time that Hero awoke._

The door burst open and was then quickly shut again, making the morning sun burst into the room like lightening. The sound of wooden shoes hitting the wooden floor echoed around the chamber, making their way to the windowsill, which looked over the palace gardens and the old King's tomb. The curtains were pulled back and light flooded into the chamber, waking Princess Nymira. She did not stir, hoping pointlessly that Jasper would allow her to sleep for a moment more, to revisit the dream that had plagued her. The woman, there was something about the woman. A shadowed face, pointed like her brothers. A small figure shrouded in white and red. And glowing eyes. Well, that she'd rather be rid of. Nonetheless, Mira stayed still, eyes shut and back to Jasper.

"What a dreadfully sorry sight," he sighed. Mira could tell he was looking straight at her, but refused to move. The sun lit the back of her eyelids, and Mira groaned, remembering all her duties for the morning: first up, practice with Walter. He would not tolerate her being late again. She sighed, pulling the sheets up around her, like a protective cocoon.

"Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" Jasper asked, pulling open the next set of curtains, allowing more of the light to pour in.

"Oh go away, Jasper," the princess moaned, burying her face in the soft down pillow to escape from the intruding morning sun. She was awake now; there was no going back to the odd dreams for at least another day. However, it did not stop her from making a nuisance of herself.

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess," Jasper said, and Mira heard his shoes clack as he approached the bed. "I'm afraid it is time to rise. With your permission," he continued, not waiting for a response from Mira, "I will wake your sleeping companion." He tore the sheets back to reveal the wolf lying next to Mira. He gave a yip at the sudden exposure to light and Mira giggled as he snuggled into her back to evade it. Like owner, like dog. Or in this case, like wolf.

The grey canine had been a present from Mira's brother, Logan, when he had first begun his travels around Albion. It was unusual for a wolf to become a companion to anyone, let alone a Royal, but Henry had been found as a pup amongst a small pack of slaughtered wolves. The guards had been set to kill him too, but Logan had saved him, thinking what a marvelous present he would make for his adventurous little sister. Mira had raised Henry, feeding, washing and sheltering him. The two had grown as thick as thieves, stealing treats from the kitchen when no one was looking and causing general mayhem to the Nobles of the palace. There was no greater companion for Mira when she had nothing to do all day but saunter around the castle.

"Ah yes," Jasper went on, looking at the princess, sprawled on the bed in her nightdress and the wolf that had cuddled into her, "One's heart soars before such regal bearing." He said sarcastically. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead." Mira sighed, finally sitting up. She gave Henry a scratch behind the ear when he whined.

"Come on boy, if I have to get up, so do you." Mira said, swinging her legs off the bed. Henry bounded off the bed, making the whole mahogany frame shake and sat in front of Jasper expectantly.

"It's not going to work." Jasper said defiantly. "Don't _look _at me like that." Henry gave a wag of his tail, which practically shook his whole body. "Oh, very well," Jasper said, finally giving up and scratching Henry under his chin. "Good dog,"

"What a pair," Jasper muttered to himself as the princess walked past, stretching and yawning, "The kingdom is doomed."

Mira flashed him a smile. Jasper was one of her oldest friends, a steward of her father, before turning his services purely to Mira. Logan had enough men to do his work, and Jasper preferred her company. He wore the same attire everyday, black pantaloons, a light blue waistcoat, a dark blue tailcoat with a gold lapel and gold cuffs. The gold buckle on his spotless black boots shined and the pure white of his gloves and cravat gave the outfit the brightness it required. He was one of the few people that stood taller than Mira, his long thin frame was straight and proper from years of being trained as a servant of the royal family. His white hair was fairly flat, it shaped his face all the way down the sides of his jaw, but he had a small curl that stood straight up atop his head. Mira often wondered whether it was intentional. Besides that, he had an aging face that was usually quite gentle, which was welcome amongst the fake faces of the Nobles.

Jasper returned the smile quite affectionately. He may be paid to serve Mira, but to her, he was family.

"Now, madam, if you will follow me," He beckoned her to come to him, "Perhaps we can find more… appropriate clothing for today's activities." He led her over past the piano and the numerous bookshelves to the fireplace, where the embers dimly glowed.

"Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning," Jasper said, as Mira's face lit up. "He is waiting for you in the garden. No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young 'friend'," He concluded, seeing the smile in her eyes and the hastened steps she took.

In front of the stone hearth stood two manikins, both the same size and build of the princess. One held the attire of a princess. A petticoat was the first thing that drew Mira's attention and she gave a gag. The rest of the attire wasn't much more desirable to her. Large white sleeves tied with purple ribbon, a purple corset laced with gold and a bonnet that mixed all three colours. She made a face at Jasper for his choice.

"Master Elliot is a charming boy, but perhaps wearing pyjamas to meet him would send the wrong message?" Jasper said, looking at his pocket watch and then gesturing to the other ensemble that was before her. This was much better. A loose white shirt with long puffed sleeves decorated the manikin from the bottom of the breast upwards. It had a more relaxed neckline than that of the other attire and what looked like a less restricting bodice. The corset was a light brown, laced with pale gold. It had a split skirt with the same pale gold outline as the corset and white tights underneath. Mira would have preferred boots to the red-brown heeled shoes at the bottom of the attire, but she wouldn't want to keep Elliot waiting just so she could be more comfortable. She was going to kick those shoes off the moment she set foot in her chambers again anyway.

She hastily undressed the manikin, took the clothes behind the screen then did the same to herself. After five minutes of fiddling with the corset, she was presentable. As she approached from behind the screen, Jasper smiled at her.

"An excellent choice. I'm sure Master Elliot will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now." The happiness in his voice faded for a second, and Mira grew concerned. He grimaced quickly before mastering his face again, making it expressionless, "and I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in an… ill temper." Mira sighed. Typical, she thought, as she whistled for Henry to join her. He bounded across the room to heel at her side.

"Have a good day, madam." Jasper said, as he retreated behind the screen to collect her nightdress.

"Will do," Mira promised as she grabbed three apples from the basket on a table and opened the door. "Bye Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2- The Childhood Knight

It was warm outside, the sun shone down on Mira's face and she closed her eyes for a moment, letting it sink in. Mira's chambers were the highest in the castle, located in the southeast tower, just above the kitchens. Vines had crawled all the way up the tower, decorating the stone with deep green leaves and violet flowers. Large stained-glass windows of the Albion coat of arms gave background to the balcony that lead to three flights of stairs, which finally led to the gardens below. The gardens were home to many fountains and gazebos, but in the center was her father's tomb. The white marble structure shone the moonlight as well as it did the sun, always drawing ones eye. The stairs in front it descended into the earth, to where her father and mother lay. Not many remembered the tomb for her mother though. It was there for her father, the great Hero of Albion, a just and noble king. Unfortunately, standing close to the bottom of the tower was a large monument of Logan. His face was sharp and disapproving, a scowl set permanently in stone. Mira shrugged it off, trying to ignore the face that looked at her judgmentally every morning.

"Ma'am, it's nice to see you," one of the guards greeted her, saluting. They dressed in the normal uniform of the Old Guard, red and gold jackets with brown pants and black boots, unlike the other Elite Soldiers of the castle who wore black, gold and purple with silver masks. She preferred it this way, they were less intimidating.

"And you, Marv," she replied happily. She always knew the guards posted outside her chambers, she made sure Jasper picked the friendliest ones that were willing. "Think quick," She said, chucking an apple at him. His hand snatched out just before it hit him and caught it. "I'll get you one day," Mira chuckled as she approached the other soldier, who snapped to attention.

"Morning, Harry," She said, chucking the other apple at him.

"Good morning, Princess." He said, smiling at her lovingly, catching the fruit with ease. The servants, cooks, maids, butlers, gardeners and soldiers of the Old Guard all adored Mira. Since she was little she had caused havoc for the Nobles that the workers like the least, hiding wigs and "accidently" getting mud on their lovely new coats. Now that she was older she did her best to behave, but nonetheless she was kindest to the workers, doing what she could to make their dreary days more enjoyable. Of course, she still caused havoc with Henry, but no quite as much.

Mira made her way down the stairs, munching on the apple as she did. The garden was her favourite place in the entire palace, even if it was inhabited with Nobles half the time.

The Nobles dressed in the latest fashions, which looked ridiculous to Mira. Large pink or white wigs sprouted from their heads, sporting green and white bicorne hats or large bows. The colours ranged from deep purples to light greens and bright pinks. They all curtsied or bowed, greeting her with 'Salutations, my most gracious and radiant princess' and 'You're looking well today, my lady, what a _royal _glow' at which Mira merely nodded or murmured a greeting.

The gardeners, on the other hand, wore old worn clothes and greeted Mira by bowing slightly and saying good morning or hello, and all smiling joyfully at her. It was the workers who won her favour, and she would greet them with a gentle voice and a welcoming smile.

After many encounters with the tiresome Nobles, Mira made it to the bottom of the garden, which looked over Bowerstone. The smoke from the factories corrupted the otherwise blue sky, leaving trails of murky grey. Just beyond Bowerstone lay the sea, which was a deep blue. No one swam much, from what Mira had seen from the gardens and she could never fathom why. She had learnt to swim at a young age, taught by Walter and her father, but now she rarely left the castle ground for anything, let alone swimming.

Standing with his back to her, resting on the rails and staring over the expanse of factories was a young man. He had wide shoulders, which was the result of the hours he spent working down in Bowerstone Market in the Blacksmiths. He was barely taller than Mira, even though he was older, but he appeared much larger because of his broad shoulders and sturdy build. His straight, chocolate brown hair covered the front of his eyes that Mira knew were the same colour and continued down to his collar. The white sleeves with black, gold outlined cuffs covered his folded arms, as they had everyday Mira had seen him for the past year. The same yellow, black and white waistcoat covered his undershirt and white trousers disappeared into his black, gold buckled boots.

Elliot Hoult was one of the few people Nymira would confide in. They had met when they were children, when Mira's father would take her to Bowerstone Market to see the people. She had loved it there, playing with the children. She and Elliot had disagreed at first, he would tease her and make fun of the way she dressed and in return Mira had done the same. In the end it was Elliot's uncle and Mira's father whom had made them apologize and become friends; after that the two would not part. Together, Walter had taught them to ride and hunt. Jasper allowed Elliot to visit her in the castle after lessons and they would run off, planning their next attack on the Nobles. Logan had frowned upon them as they ran rampant, but never moved to stop them.

It was after her mother passed that Mira truly began to rely on Elliot. Her father had refused to see people for weeks on end; it was only when Mira had snuck into his chambers that he would finally come out. But for those weeks Elliot did not leave Mira's side, for which she was thankful. Walter and Jasper had been rushing about, trying to either coax the king out or running the kingdom while he was mentally absent. Logan had retreated to Brightwall, seeking refuge in their mountainous library. He did not return until the king had returned to his usual business, and even then he was distant. This had left Mira, a nine-year-old girl, without a companion to care for her. The servants gave her as much attention as they could spare, while the Nobles grieved in their own ways for their fallen Queen. But every day, without fail, Elliot would be by her side. Often they would not talk, merely walk around Bowerstone with no point, but it was in those moments that Mira was truly grateful that he was there.

By the time her father passed, Walter had retired and become a member of the council, offering advice on where to place soldiers and the training they should undertake. Jasper, in his age, had retreated to less demanding tasks, like tending to the young princess. They both cared for her and Logan immensely, providing guidance to Mira where her father would have and preparing Logan for the throne. Elliot had been the one she spoke to on equal grounds, not as a sister, a ward or a princess but as a friend.

As the years past, Elliot and Mira saw less and less of each other. Elliot began work as an apprentice for his uncle, the blacksmith of Bowerstone, while Mira began to tend to her duties as the princess. Mira occasionally snuck into Bowerstone Market to visit Elliot, but it was easier for him to visit her. He wore his only formal attire when he came to the palace, to at least look presentable. The workers of the palace enjoyed his presence as much as they did Mira's, but the Nobles were less tolerant of the simple blacksmiths apprentice. When the times came that Mira would not see Elliot for months she found herself feeling lost. It was then that it dawned on her that she did not want a life without him, and to her delight, the feeling was mutual.

So when the rare opportunity came that the two could meet they would take it, no matter what they had to put aside.

Henry sprinted up to Elliot and pounced just as Elliot turned to catch him. He chuckled at the wolf, scratching his hackles.

"Oh, fierce warrior," Elliot laughed, as Henry licked his face, "Are you here to join my army? Good. We shall face all our enemies together, won't we?" His voice suddenly turned high pitched, "Yes, we will. Yes, we will!"

"Then the kingdom is safe," Mira said, snickered as she sauntered over. She looked at Henry who was panting and yipping, jumping around, excited to finally see Elliot again. And Elliot himself was on his knees, grabbing at Henry and playing as though he were a child. Elliot looked up, letting go of Henry and clambering to his feet.

"Ah, our fair princess," He said, the joy of seeing her apparent in his voice. "Your two brave knights will protect you with their lives," He swore, hand-over-heart. Mira looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I can look after myself, you know." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Elliot asked, pretending to be doubtful. "I'm afraid I'll need some proof." He thought for a moment, before crossing his arms and looking triumphant. "Perhaps you can give me a… demonstration of your abilities?" Mira rolled her eyes, before grabbing his hands. He pulled her forwards, only pausing to look if any Nobles were around, before planting his lips on hers. The kiss was short-lived, but sweet. Mira leant back, smiling at him, still gripping his hands as though they were a lifeline.

"How's that?" She asked, giving a small laugh.

"That's…" He gave a breathless chuckle, "I'd have to say that's quite satisfactory." He sighed happily, looking down at their entwined hands. "I thought you'd never get up." He said, his voice suddenly turning sorrowful. He looked into her jade green eyes. "Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?" Mira nodded, suddenly feeling extremely guilty that she hadn't rushed to him the moment Jasper opened the door.

"Yes," Mira said, cautious. Something was wrong. Jasper didn't usually warn Mira way from Logan, even if he was almost always in a foul mood. And Elliot was usually so joyful on his visits, insisting that they go strolling in the gardens, or visit the servants around the castle. "Has something happened?"

Elliot sighed, looking down at their hands and tracing the length of her fingers.

"I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother." Before Mira could add a witty remark he said quickly, "More so than usual." He turned then, leading her to the rails. "And it's even worse down in the city. You hear such terrible stories." The two of them stood by the rails, hand in hand, listening to the machinery work. Elliot gave Mira a side along glance, hesitating before he told her. "Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning." Mira's eyes widened and she looked to Elliot in horror. It couldn't be. Her brother would never let this happen, he may be a stricter king than their father but he would _never _start executing his people. Mira's hand tightened around Elliot's and she looked to him, eyes wide and lip quivering. "I'm sure it's only a rumour," He coaxed her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "But you can imagine how people talk."

He climbed away from the railing, letting go of her hand and looking at her, his brown eyes pleading. "The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them… Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down." He looked at her, eyes wide and Mira knew she'd have to do it. She couldn't wait until he grew out of those innocent and persuading eyes, though.

"If you think it will help." She said, a small hint of hesitancy to her voice.

"I do," He said with full confidence in her. "They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess." He was right. While Logan spent his time in the treasury, the war room or on the throne, Mira talked to the people. She knew the maids, gardeners and chefs by name and the Old Guard soldiers were always welcoming her to come talk when they had their breaks. In return, the chefs always made extra berry pie for her, the maids gave Henry scraps from the meals that the Nobles did not eat and the gardeners made sure the vines around her chambers were vibrant.

"So, my good princess," Elliot said, offering his hand, "may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you." She gave him a dazzling smile and lay her hand in his.

They walked through the garden, and for a moment, Mira was at peace. This was how she wanted to spend the day, hand in hand with Elliot, wondering around the palace with ease, no duties to attend to, and no lessons to be done. It was those moments of simple freedom that Mira cherished more than any other, feeling the simple breeze and the warmth of the morning sun. She was snapped out of the false serenity when Elliot's voice turned sorrowful again.

"I can't believe your brother could have had a worker executed. But sometimes I think…" He looked over at Mira briefly, "Well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks so tired all the time." Mira couldn't help but agree with him. Her brother had permanent bags under his eyes and could been seen lurking around the castle at all times of the night. She knew it wasn't her father's death that had caused this, he had been disheartened in that time, but it was later, after he had become king, that Logan began to grow angry. He would barely speak to her, only stopping to enquire about her studies or the training with Walter. He was strict about what happened in the castle. Henry had to be restricted to the south wings, where the servant's quarters and the kitchens were. No children were to be on palace grounds, unless given permission from one of Logan's many stewards. The servants were to remain silent at all times unless spoken to and by decree of the king, no one was permitted to enter the war room without authorization.

Mira had worried when he began to introduce all the knew restrictions of the castle, it was also the time when her brother raised taxes, introduced the Elite Guard and had begun to withdraw from the common people. Mira felt like she was losing him, as though Walter, Jasper and Elliot would be her only family in time. And she knew the people were losing him too.

"I told Sir Walter about the speech." Elliot said, as they passed a couple of gossiping Nobles, who stopped midsentence to curtsy and greet her. "He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him." And Mira could only agree. Walter looked after the staff in a more easygoing way than Logan, but a stricter way than Mira. The workers respected him, doing as he commanded and listening carefully to what he had to say. "I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately," he observed and Mira grimaced slightly. Her hands still ached from the solid hilts of the swords pressing on her soft fingers. She knew in time that it wouldn't hurt, but it was still bothersome.

"Ah, you're so lucky," Elliot said, as they ascended a small set of steps towards the kitchens. Mira raised an eyebrow curiously. "Having a statue of your brother outside your window," he continued, gesturing to the huge stone monument. He gave a small laugh at Mira's distain. "It must give you nightmares…" He stood there for a moment, looking at the towering figure of Logan. "Come on," he said, tugging at her hand. "Let's go."

The smell of mutton and wine wafted from the kitchens as Elliot and Mira approached. They released hands, and Mira straightened up, smoothing out the crinkles in her corset and the creases in her shirt. She pushed her shoulders back and held her head high, the way she had seen her father do a thousand times before. Elliot gave her a quick, encouraging hug and leaned in for a kiss just as a pitch black chicken ran between them, shaking the soot from its feathers. Mira and Elliot stifled their laughter and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

The staff in the kitchen had gathered around the table and were chatting in hushed tones. Mira recognized the voices of Bryn, one of the butlers, Sarah, the kitchen maid, Kaine, the stable hand and Ed, one of the chefs, in deep conversation.

"Well, I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids workin' in the factory," Bryn said softly to the group. Kaine and Ed gave each other fleeting glances, but Sarah sighed angrily, crossing her arms.

"Who knows where it ends," she said, heatedly. "Next thing you know, it's one of us that's-"

"Quit your gossiping now!" Stewart, the head chef, snapped as he waved the butchers knife around threateningly. "And straighten those clothes!" He turned at the sound of advancing footsteps and set the knife on the table just as Elliot and Mira entered. "W-welcome, your majesty! Such an honour to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words." He gestured to the workers as they all curtsied or bowed. "Whenever you are ready."

Mira stepped forwards making sure she looked each worker in the eye before speaking in her gentlest voice.

"You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too…" Mira searched for a word that would not depict her brother as a villain, "preoccupied," she settled for, "to treat you as he should. But I ask you all, to ignore any wild rumours you may hear. I _promise _to speak to my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle." With this, the staff began to smile at her, and nodded their heads in satisfaction. "Thank you," she said, looking earnestly at them all.

The sound of thundering footsteps sent the staff scurrying back to their jobs and the kitchen door that led to the dining hall swung open.

"You call that a royal speech?!" The vociferous voice demanded. "You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable." Walter chuckled merrily. "It was bloody marvelous."

Mira beamed at her mentor. Sir Walter Beck was a man of a large build. Strong and steady, he towered above even Jasper. His grey hair stood on end and he recently shaved the sides of his face, leaving only a goatee and mustache. His weathered blue eyes were buried under thick eyebrows and his face was leathery from a life spent fighting. At his hip swung a tankard that he rarely was seen without, and on his other side hung his broadsword, which was so great and heavy that Mira had trouble lifting it, let alone swinging it. It had been many years since Walter had had dire need to use his sword. He had withdrawn from the many battles to be won and refined himself to offering advice to the king and to training the princess in combat. Since Mira's father had passed, Walter had offered as much support as he could, giving her counsel when she required it and watching her as she grew.

"Right then," Walter said, smirking at his pupil, "Ready for today's training?"

"Take good care of her, Walter," Elliot said in farewell as Walter beckoned her to follow him. She leaned up and kissed Elliot's cheek and he smiled down at her with warm, twinkling brown eyes that looked at her as though she were happiness itself. He squeezed her hand and nodded to Sir Walter, before walking back through where they had come, a spring in his step where it had not been before.


	3. Chapter 3- The Strength of Many

**_Hey guys, this story is kind of hard to split into chapters- there are about 15 pages to my first chapter, so please excuse me if the breaks don't seem quite right. Updating times will change. I've written parts from the end, the middle and the start, so I'm going to have to catch up and start writing the middle. Thanks for reading, and for your patience! _**

* * *

Walter and Mira headed up the steps to the dining hall, and as soon as they were out of earshot Walter began to talk to her in a hushed tone.

"I suppose you've heard about the rumours then?" Mira nodded. "Well, I'm afraid they're quite true." Despite the fact that Mira wanted to dispel and thought of Logan harming his people, she had had a foreboding feeling that what Elliot and the workers had said was real. He had become so harsh in his rule that it was as if he no longer cared for his people. And as much as Mira did not wish to admit it, the people stopped caring for him. The people's gratitude towards her father had long fled, leaving only distain for Logan and his severe reign.

"Who knows what your brother will do next." Walter said gravely. There was a hint of grief in his voice and Mira could guess why. Walter had once trained Logan, as he now did Mira. He had taught Logan and offered guidance and to see the boy who had relied on him turn into a tyrant was nothing to be shrugged off. It had hurt him, like it hurt Mira.

Walter cleared his voice before continuing.

"In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day." Walter looked down at Mira who was marching along next to him as fast as she could to keep up. "I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there, way they look up to a leader." Mira beamed at the compliment as they walked into the entrance hall of the castle. A crowd of people stood their, papers in hand. They were all in workers clothes and Mira could identify a tailor, tattooist, barmaid and hairdresser. At the front of the queue stood a man in old but clean clothes. As soon as he saw Walter approach he waved his hand to get his attention.

"Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck!" He shouted cheerfully. The Elite Soldiers moved to silence him, but Walter dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The man's appearance was dirty but gentle, a smile on his face and kindness in his eyes. He was fairly young, not too much older than Mira. She could not recognize the work clothes he wore, but they were humble. "Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" He pleaded, holding out his papers to Walter. "We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets and the king does nothing! He must be made to care." Although Mira doubted that a petition would have great effect on Logan's heart, it was a noble cause for a man to persevere.

"Ah, very well." Walter said, signing the petition. "But I'm just an old soldier, I doubt my name would mean anything." His face light up then and he looked at Mira with interest. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

"Oh that would be wonderful, your majesty," he said, bowing low. "It would be the greatest honour." Mira supposed that by signing the petition it would mean that half of the royal family had agreed to it.

"I'd be happy to sign," she said, smiling as she held out her hand, and he placed the dip pen in it.

"Oh, thank you, my good princess! Your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it." With that, he bowed again and turned to his companion to count the signatures.

Mira walked away smiling, only to have that smile disappear when she heard one of the men in the queue mutter:

"What would be the bet that she decides to have us all executed too?" The voiced was hushed quickly but it did not stop the princess from remembering the cloud that would hang around her. She quickly disappeared down the hallway with Walter in pursuit.

"That was a courageous move," Walter complimented her. "I doubt it will make much difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realise you have a mind of your own." Mira hadn't thought of it that way, but her brother often did treat her as a sort of shadow of a person. Not to think but to do as she was bid. It was time that she had a say. "Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room," Walter commanded, overtaking her and pushing open the doors at the end of the hall.

The 'Combat Room' was actually a parlour that had been emptied to allow space for Walter to train Mira. The room had a stone hearth, several metal suits of armour, hanging flags and portraits. The only difference it had to the other rooms was that it had no furniture and that a row of swords hung upon the left wall.

"You have made good progress in these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it." Walter had spent over a month teaching Mira to handle a sword. Her training consisted of practicing moves and on rare occasions, fighting one of the Old Guard. Of course, that was nothing compared to fighting Walter. Although he was retired, he was more powerful than any other soldier Mira had encountered.

"One day, the people of Albion are going to need you," he said surely, hauntingly reminding Mira of her dream. "I need to find out just how ready you are." He motioned for her to grab a sword from the wall, as he plucked a blade from the row. He would never think to use his own broadsword against Mira, it would crush he if she were trapped under it. It was something she would soon have to learn to deal with, but for now it was out of her range.

Mira grabbed the same sword she used every practice, one of the heavier shortswords with a iron hilt, but Walter moved to stop her.

"It's blunt, and rusted. If you're going to fight properly you need a weapon that will serve you well." He inspected the swords for a moment before picking up a great sword with a silver hilt. The blade gleamed in the light that came from the candles, giving it a silver and gold aura. "It's a bit bigger than you're used to, but you're strong enough now to use it." The blade was well balanced and Walter was right; it was heavy, but she could still swing it with deadly accuracy.

They stood opposite each other in the middle of the room, weapons raised.

"Fight!" Walter said, taking the first swing. Mira neatly deflected the blow, letting it slide off her blade. She moved behind Walter, knowing that her advantage in this battle would be speed, as his would be strength. She hit him on the hip with the flat of her sword and he lurched forward with a grunt.

"You remember the stories I'd tell you as a child?" Walter said, blocking Mira's second attack. "Of your father, the great Hero King?" Mira grunted in acknowledgement as their blades clashed, letting off small sparks. "You'd never get tired of those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you would say?"

"Teach me how to be a Hero!" Mira said, ducking under another swing of Walter's sword. He gave a breathless laugh.

"Every single time. I wish there was something an old soldier like me could teach you, but I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best." He lunged forward with a burst of strength, the point of his sword going straight for her heart. She knocked the blow aside and danced away from him.

"Come on!" He commanded. "Strike me as hard as you can." Mira lunged forward, but he deflected with ease.

"You're not trying hard enough!" She brought her sword down again in frustration, but he moved and the blade clashed against the floor.

"Again!" He yelled. She was doing all she could, but in then end she was a 17-year-old princess, whom had spent her life in a castle, not a 40-year-old battle weary soldier.

But she wasn't going to give up. She didn't want to be the pampered princess that couldn't defend herself. She still had the same ideas as she had when she was a little girl. She wanted to be a hero. Perhaps not the kind her father had been, but one that cared for the people, and helped them when others couldn't.

Mira's eyes set on Walter's sword, determined to knock it from his vice like grip. She rested on her back foot before throwing all her power forwards and she brought her blade down in a graceful but powerful arc. Walter's blade gave little resistance before half of it clashed to the floor, the sound of clanging metal echoed around the room. Mira stood still for a moment; still half crouched with the blade poised in her hands. Walter looked from the snapped blade to her and gave a hearty chortle.

"Aha!" He laughed vigorously. "You only went and broke it!" Mira blushed, guiltily. "Look at it!" He beamed, flourishing what remained of the sword at her as if she couldn't see it. "Am I a great teacher or what?" He smiled down at Mira who was still standing there, awestruck.

"Listen," Walter said, his voice turning serious, "There's something-"

"Walter! You have to come quickly! Both of you." Elliot had burst through the doors and was panting as he urgently spoke to Walter and Mira.

"What's happened?" Walter demanded.

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration." Elliot explained. He beckoned to them to follow him and took off down the hallway.

"This is not good," Walter muttered, as they ran after Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4- The Saviours of the People

They sprinted down the passageway to the entrance hall, which was now empty besides two soldiers of the Elite Guard at the bottom of the stairs. Elliot led them to the window and opened the curtains for them to see.

"They're right outside the castle grounds. I've never seen so many people out there." And Mira could see that he was right. The people of Bowerstone had rushed to the gates and were yelling angrily. There were flashes of swords amongst the crowd. The Elite Guard stood mere meters from the gate and stood with swords and rifles at the ready.

"Balls!" Walter said, looking out at the mob. "I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realise what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well." He gave a begrudging sigh. "It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here, there's still something we need to talk about," he looked pointedly at Mira as he parted, marching up the stairs before disappearing down one of the corridors.

"I have a horrible feeling about this," Elliot said urgently, grabbing Mira's shoulders. "We can't just stand here. We need to do something." Mira nodded, she couldn't let her brother hurt her people. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs," Elliot whispered as the guards fled to through the door to the kitchens. "We should follow Walter, find out what your brother is planning. Let's go while we can." Elliot grabbed Mira's hand and they sprinted up the stairs and turned right. They continued down the hallway until they reached the closed doors, on the other side of which was the War Room.

Elliot leant down and placed his eye against on the keyholes.

"Quick," he whispered. "You can see them." Mira knelt down next to him and looked through the keyhole. Walter stood in between two Elite Guards and was pleading to an unseen figure that Mira knew was her brother.

"Thing about what you are doing, Logan," Walter beseeched. Logan walked forwards, coming into view.

Logan was once strapping and lean young man, with a healthy glow and pleasant smile and a laugh that would ring through all the rooms of the castle. But all that had left him years ago. In his place was a thin, undernourished figure, pale as a ghost and nothing but emptiness in his eyes. He had an angular face, with high, thin eyebrows and a pointed nose and chin. His triangular goatee only added to the sharpness of his features. His straight, raven hair was combed back, as though he no longer had time to cut it and just preferred to sweep it out of the way. The things that disturbed Mira most about her brother's appearance were the caving cheekbones that had not been there a few years ago and the heavy bags that had permanently taken residence under his sunken eyes.

"I am protecting the interests of the people," the harsh, cold voice of Mira's brother spat. "Do not question me again." He turned to the head of his Elite Guard, who wore a golden mask with elaborate carvings.

"You will shoot to kill," he commanded. "Start with the ringleaders and, if necessary, continue on with the crowd."

"This is wrong!" Walter interjected, reaching out towards Logan. "You can't do this!" Walter suddenly buckled at one of the guards struck his knee with the butt of a rifle.

Logan stood over him and glowered, looking more like the statue in the gardens than ever.

"Never tell me what I can't do."

"We can't let him kill all those people!" Elliot muttered to Mira. "You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you. We have to do something!" It had been a long time since Logan had listened to anyone, but Mira would not stand idly by while her people were executed.

Mira stood up and grabbed the handle to the door, only pausing so Elliot could right himself. Walter's head snapped up as the door swung open and Logan spun around to scowl at her.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, glaring down at her. "The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now."

"I'm here to stop you," Mira said, making her voice as unwavering and poised as she could muster. "You can't kill those people."

"No, wait…" Walter begged before receiving another blow.

"Enough!" Logan commanded. "How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. Do you really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." Logan signaled and the Elite Guards seized Elliot and Mira. "Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially."

"Move!" Elliot's captor yelled,

The soldier roughly pushed Elliot down the hall, but only steered Mira by the shoulder until they reached the throne room. Elliot refused to be taken easily, and stuck his leg out tripping the guard. He did not run, but stood there, frowning as the soldier stood and belted him across the face. He smashed into the wall before falling to the floor and Mira pulled away from her captors to assist him.

"Leave him alone!" She commanded furiously, eyes shooting daggers at the guards.

"I'm alright," Elliot reassured her, but she could see the welt across his cheek and the blood on his lip. She helped him to his feet and gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens we will get through this together," Mira promised.

"Keep walking," the soldier Elliot had tripped ordered, shoving him in the back. They stumbled through the doors into the throne room. It was larger than any other room in the castle, save the entrance hall. Pillars lined either side of the purple carpet embroidered with gold that led to the stairs at the bottom of the throne. The red and gold flags that hung from the walls bore the crest of Albion. Stained glass windows lined the back of the room, emitting a purple light. The throne itself was large, a golden monument with red throw pillows lining the seat and back. Logan lounged in it, resting upon his elbow as if he were bored.

"Here come the saviors of the people," he remarked sarcastically. "Come closer, sister," he demanded when Mira stopped halfway to the throne. She unwillingly let go of Elliot's hand, willing the heat of his palm in hers to remain in hers, and the feeling of his fingertips to linger. She strode to the throne, maintaining eye contact with Logan all the while.

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure," he snarled. Mira's brow furrowed and she looked away. Even though Mira knew that defying her brother was the right thing to do, she still did not want to disappoint the only blood family she had left. But she knew that her duty was first and foremost to her people, then to her family. "I have been betrayed by my own blood. And a filthy spy," Logan added, leaning forwards and glaring at Elliot.

"We did nothing wrong," Elliot said defensively, not shying away from the glower.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs," Logan said, standing so he towered above everyone, save Walter who stood behind Logan.

"Punish me then," Mira spoke, righting herself and raising her head.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one," Logan declared, coming down the steps towards her. He waved his hand and the doors at the side of the room opened. A group of guards entered directing three commoners between them, two men and one woman. The people, factory workers by the looks of them, were huddling together, terrified. "You wish to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." Mira knew there was something wrong, something in the way Logan spoke, the way the workers trembled.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob," Logan said, barely sparing them a look. "I will give you a choice. These strangers or this boy," he gestured to Elliot. "The sentence will be death." Mira's heart stopped for a moment.

"What?" She gasped, turning to face Elliot.

"No… this can't be…" Elliot said, looking straight into Logan's eyes.

"You are the princess. Decide," Logan commanded. Walter lumbered forwards, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Your majesty, Logan, please!" He implored.

"I am giving you power over life and death." Logan said, ignoring Walter's pleading.

"No. I won't do this," Mira said defiantly, grabbing Elliot's hand. He grasped it back, and gave it a gentle squeeze, but Mira could feel his pulse race.

"If you can't choose, I will. They will all be executed." The commoners gasped in the background and the woman sobbed. "So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?" Logan looked at Elliot with distain.

"This is madness," Elliot said, turning to Mira. "We can't—We just can't—" He stopped himself and looked down at their entwined hands. He looked up and cupped her face until she looked into his eyes. "Choose me," he whispered. "You can't let them all die. Choose me."

Mira looked over to the commoners. The woman had buried into her face into one of the men's shoulders to contain her sobbing. One of the men had his hand over his heart and his eyes closed, muttering something under his breath, and the other just looked at Mira with beseeching eyes.

Mira imagined what they were fighting for, a just and free Albion. She imagined their families; wives, husbands, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons. She imagined the weeping when they found out that they had been murdered, all for standing up against a tyrant. And their blood would be on her hands.

She looked back to Elliot, his large brown eyes staring into hers. Elliot, who had been her only friend for all those lonely years in the castle. He had been her best friend and then her love. To sentence him to death was to hand over her own heart. He was so kind and gentle and selfless. He cared so much for the people that he was willing to give his life for them.

Lastly, Mira looked at Logan. How could he do this? He had known Elliot for years now, he had laughed at their antics around the castle. He knew what Elliot meant to Mira, that she would give her life for his, that she would do anything for him. Anything but this.

Mira shook her head for a moment before whispering. It came out as a gasp, one so quiet that only she could hear, so she spoke again, louder.

"Elliot."

Mira let out a half strangled sob and jumped into Elliot's arms, whispering that she was so sorry, that she didn't know what to do.

"It's alright," he coaxed her, stroking her hair. "You did what you had to do. Never forget what he has done. And," he paused, pulling back and making sure that he was looking into her eyes, "… that I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, pushing her lips to his. She memorised every moment then. The way his fingers were tangled in her hair, the way his hand cupped her face, the softness of his lips, the salty taste of hot tears that interrupted their embrace and the way he smelt of melting iron and fire. She felt the way his lean body molded perfectly into hers and the—

"Take the boy away. Kill him now," Logan's cold voice was like a knife.

Rough arms seized Mira and another set began to pry Elliot away from her. She shrugged forwards, running to him as he was dragged towards the doors.

"Elliot!" She gasped. She pushed the guard away that had tried to block her and barely noticed as he flew into one of the pillars- five meters away. As another hand grabbed her, she had her leg ready to maim anyone who tried to stop her, before she noticed it was Sir Walter that clutched her arm.

"I love you!" Elliot yelled as he disappeared around the corner.

"I love you too," Mira whispered, hot tears still cascading down her face. Walter held her up and was the only reason she did not fall to her knees. She dug her nails into his arm but he did not flinch, he only put his other arm around her shoulder, trying to keep her upright.

She turned to Logan with pure and utter hatred in her eyes as she looked to the one she had once called brother and Walter could have sworn her eyes turned black.

"I will _never _forgive you for this," she howled, her nails digging into Walter's arm until blood began to spill.

"Good," Logan replied, turning his back on her and walking to the throne. "Then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."


	5. Chapter 5- An End and a Beginning

The vase flew across the room and smashed against the wall and broken pieces of china rained down on the floor. The chair was next, one of the legs breaking into splinters and scattering on the table it knocked over. A chessboard struck a portrait of Nymira's father, finally calming her rage when she looked upon the gentle face.

No. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't _happen. Logan was her brother, he was cruel but- no, not this. Never this. And it was her fault too. If she had just stayed in the hall as Walter had commanded…

Mira fell to her knees in front of the portrait and looked at her hands. Blood still stained her fingertips and she could see the skin she had ripped from Walter under her nails. She began to rub them. She had to get it off, be free of the dark red that tainted her soft, pale hands. The skin grew so raw after a minute of rubbing that Jasper finally interceded. He drew he hands to him and began to wipe away what was left of the blood with a warm cloth.

"You mustn't blame yourself, madam," he said softly, dabbing gently at the new blood that stained Mira's skin. "I don't think any of us realised just how far he had fallen into madness."

"I have to do something," she whispered back, unable to speak louder, as though it would cause her to snap again. "I can't just stay here." There was no way she could stay, she thought, not with the Nobles who pretended to love her, with the brother that had broken her heart or the empty abode she used to call home.

"You're not," Walter said as he entered Mira's chamber, swiftly closing the door behind him. "We leave the castle tonight. This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new leader. It needs a Hero. It's time to see if you are ready." Mira almost snapped again, almost picked up the discarded chessboard and threw it at Walter's head. She was in no mood for cryptic messages.

"Ready for what?" She barked.

"To be your father's daughter," he replied simply. Mira took a deep breath and stood. She assured herself that he would explain in time. She called Henry to her side and buried her hands in his fur, feeling his heartbeat and the way his body quavered as he shook his tail, letting the steady motion calm her.

"Very well, I shall pack the essentials," Jasper said, turning to Mira's drawers.

"There's not time. We take nothing," Walter said, motioning for Mira and Jasper to exit.

"Not even… pyjamas?" Jasper said, scandalised.

"Come on. We must leave now."

Mira gave Jasper an apprehensive glance.

"Don't worry, madam," Jasper said, meeting her eye. "I shall follow you wherever fate may take us." Mira was slightly more comforted by this. When her family had left or abandoned her, Jasper had been there and she did not want to part with him anytime soon.

Walter marched out to the balcony and continued down the stairs, with Jasper, Mira and Henry in pursuit. It was late now, the very early hours of the morning when only the bakers of Bowerstone Market would be awake. There were no guards outside Mira's chambers, no noise from the kitchens or Nobles in the gardens. Once again what caught Mira's eye was her mother and father's tomb in the courtyard, the white marble shining as brightly as any star in the pale moonlight. Besides that Mira could not see much of the garden, as rain had shrouded her sight and dampened most light. The taller silhouettes she could recognise as gazebos but that was the most her vision could help.

"I should have done something in the throne room," Walter said, the disappointment and misery was apparent in his voice. "I should have stopped him."

"All you would have accomplished would have been your own death," Jasper said as levelheaded as ever.

"Still. Maybe I should have taken you away sooner," Walter sighed.

It struck Mira just how quiet it was. Often, when the guards changed shifts in the middle of the night, she would sneak to into the gardens and look down upon Bowerstone. The lights twinkled and reflect off the black sea, and the stars had the same effect, making it look like the palace garden was the edge of the world and beyond that was endless space. There was always the sound of muffled voices or shuffling footsteps in the distance from the guards, but tonight that was absent. The most apparent noise that had disappeared, however, was the machinery. No sound could be heard from the factories of Bowerstone. Lights still shone, but there were no black clouds connecting the earth and sky, no sounds of carriages or horses nor drunken men yelling on the street.

Everything was silent.

"There's something rather sinister about this garden at night," Jasper said, reflecting Mira's unspoken thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Mira questioned as Walter turned from the path that would lead to the door. "I thought we were leaving the castle?"

"We are," Walter replied calmly. "But there's something we must do first." He quickened his pace until the four of them stood in front of the marble tomb. It stood thirty feet high and twenty wide. Pillars encircled the cylindrical monument and lanterns lit the stairwell that descended down into the tomb below. "It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero."

"I never thought I'd enter this place again," Jasper muttered.

"You should have known better."

The kneeling stone angel towered above them, hands clutched to its chest as though it was protecting its heart. The colossal wings that spread behind the cloaked figure covered almost the entire south wall. Flickering candles made the shadows dance around the edges of the tomb, bringing life to the place of death. Pillars lined the room, the same white marble as the outside of the crypt. A set of stairs ascended and Walter continued up them.

"The night your father died I promised him I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough." He stood in front of the angel. "This is your history. This is your legacy."

Mira and Jasper hurried up the stairs. The angel looked down upon two marble caskets, lying across from each other, and Mira knew that was where her parents had been laid to rest. The warm glow of candles gave their resting place a white and gold aura, that added to the purity and mystique that the angel brought with it.

"The world has been too long without a Hero," Walter said, looking upon the angel's smooth face. "But I'm hoping it will have one soon." He walked to the angel before tracing his hand along the wall. He took two paces right and then knelt down, resting his hand on one of the bricks. He pushed down on it, and the husky sound of bricks being rubbed together could be heard. The block moved into the structure and creaking could be heard from behind the tomb. Suddenly, dust rained down on Jasper and Mira, and she managed to pull him away as the angel's hands landed where they had been moments before. It clutched a blue disc that was laced with gold patterns. The angel's aura was made from candlelight, but the golden glow that emitted from the disc was something else, something magical.

"This is your father's most treasured possession," Walter said, gesturing Mira to step forwards. "The Guild Seal." It chooses those who have the power inside them. Those who have the potential to become legends. Take it."

Mira took a breath and then a shaky step forwards. Her hands brushed the Guild Seal. It was warm, as if the angel had kept it that way. The surface was as smooth as silk and cleaner than anything else in the crypt. She slipped her hands underneath it, relieving the angel of its burden.

"Is something supposed to happ-" Mira began before the Seal started to shake. She could feel an excruciating pain, like something was etching itself into her skin, burrowing until it reached her very core. The Seal began to glow like a miniature sun, blinding her. Mira screamed and tried to drop the Seal but it would not leave her hands. Tears began to run from her eyes as the light blocked all else from the room and all she could see was white, like the fire that consumed her.

And then it stopped.

When the light dimmed Mira found herself on a long dirt road, either side of it was a sea of dark water. The stone walls of a castle could be seen in the distance, far from where she was. With a start, Mira recognised that it was Bowerstone Castle; she could see her tower and the vines that had crawled their way up there. Directly in front of her stood a woman, not just any woman though. The cloaked figure that Mira had seen in her dream stood before her, the dark, blood red hood concealed her face, but Mira could almost sense her smiling.

"Who are you?" Mira said in awe.

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire." Her voice was just as mesmorising as it had been in the dream, as if willing Mira to want to hear more. It echoed around them, across the waters and back. "I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you. The Seal awoke at your touch, as it would no one else's. This means the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders." Mira swallowed. The kingdom would depend on her? A 17-year-old princess, who had hardly been out of the castle in the last six years? Perhaps Jasper had been right, the kingdom _was _doomed.

"Ahead of you lies the path you were born to take." Theresa gestured to the road behind her. "And at the end of it lies the kingdom you were born to rule." There were ten gates leading up to Bowerstone Castle, each baring the mark of the Guild Seal, and each looked as though it could only be opened with the help of the Guild Seal.

"Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot pass through the gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people." Mira jumped back as Jasper appeared to her left. But, no, that wasn't right. It was a… silhouette of Jasper. She could see right through his weathered face to the endless sea behind him. "Right now, you have the support of two friends. Jasper, who will serve you always…" To her right appeared the silhouette of Walter, beaming down at her, sword in hand. He was still intimidating, even in his absence. "And Sir Walter Beck," Theresa continued, not phased by their sudden appearance, "Who will be your greatest ally. Together you will face the first step in your journey." Mira looked upon the faces of her oldest friends and knew that she would concur any challenges, as long as they were by her side. "You will return to the Road to Rule when you have earned the right to continue. Walk through the gate, and claim your reward." And with that, the Seer of the Spire was gone.

Mira walked towards the gate and placed her hand upon the brand of the Seal. It swung open at her slight touch, and expelled a flourish of mist beside her. A mirror. No, it was another silhouette, but of her. It stood at the same height, wore the same clothes and bore the same expression. All the hairs were exactly in place. Mira reached out and found her hand going straight through the leg of her imposter, the mist swirled and then formed again as if nothing had ever happened. Amazing.

She left her clone behind and continued to the chest beyond the gate. The chest was of dark wood and gold, but had no lock or keyhole. As the Guild Seal had, the chest radiated with light. She opened it, curious as to what her reward was.

A glove.

"There is great power inside you," Theresa said, making Mira jump back as she materialised beside her. "You merely lack the means to unleash it. Take this." She did not hold the glove and Mira wondered if she even could. What was the Seer of the Spire? A ghost? A spirit? Mira tried not to stare and picked up the glove. "The gauntlet will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you." Mira slid the gauntlet onto her right arm and the circle that covered her palm lit with the same aura as the Seal and the chest.

"Now go," Theresa commanded. "Walter and Jasper will follow wherever you lead. And one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will do so too."

The ground lit up beneath Mira, blinding her once more. The room dimmed and she stood in the catacombs, where Jasper and Walter looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Walter demanded. "Do you… do you feel any different?" He asked hesitantly, as if he may be disappointed by the answer.

"I don't know," Mira replied, looking down at herself. The only difference was that the dark red gauntlet now decorated her arm.

"Try casting a spell," Walter said, looking around the tomb. "That's supposed to be our only way of getting out of here."

Mira closed her eyes. What was she supposed to think while she did this? Was she meant to imagine magic? Or the Guild Seal? Or maybe she was meant to visualise the kind of spell she wanted? She let out a deep breath. Well, the gauntlet was a red and emitted golden light, so why not… fire?

Mira felt something powerful serge from her chest down to her palm and she quickly thrust her hand to the floor to stop it from erupting from her hand and flying forwards. Mira looked at her arms that once had been bare. Now, faint blue lines trailed along them, disappearing up her sleeves. The intricate designs glowed with an aura of magic, tinting her skin gold and giving off light that contended with the fire that burst from her fingers. The fire smoldered the bricks around her before blazing a trail in front of her, straight to the kneeling angel. The floor parted and disappeared under her parents' tombs, revealing another set of stairs, this time descending.

Walter gasped and Jasper's eyes grew wide.

"It bloody worked!" Walter cheered. "You really are a Hero!"

"I never doubted it for a second," Jasper commented, still looking slightly awestruck.

"Well, of course, neither did I," Walter said, defending himself. "Still though… it bloody worked!"

Mira smiled at her two companions before she noticed a small amount of movement behind one of the tombs.

"Henry?" She called, seeing the black dot that was his nose peak around the corner. His tail was still between his legs as he shuffled out and made his way over to cower behind Jasper.

"Henry?" Mira called again. She shrank down, kneeling on the marble bricks. "I'm sorry boy, I didn't mean to scare you." She patted her thigh and he slunk over to her, and very cautiously sniffed the gauntlet on her arm. She patiently waited until his tail began to wag again and he wriggled his way into her arms. She buried her face in his fur, scratching his back as he licked her arm affectionately.

She stood, dusting off any wolf hair and straightening her crumpled clothes. She looked down the dark stairwell before her. It wasn't a continuation of the marble design. The floor was stone brick, but the walls had not been built or even smoothed. The rock jutted out, blocking Mira from seeing further than ten meters into the cave.

"Somewhat narrow, isn't it?" Walter muttered, following Mira down. "Dark too."

"You never did like confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?" Jasper questioned. He seemed to revel in the fact that he was finally able to overcome something that Walter could not.

"I never cared for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?" Walter replied gruffly.

"Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve."

"How about if I struck a butler on the bonce." Walter retorted.

The constricted cave ran for twenty meters, before a gigantic cavern appeared before them. The path lead down the side of the hill they were standing on and continued to wind its way through the rocky underpasses and rivers of the cavern. A river flowed slowly, basking in the light that shone through gapping holes in the covering.

"Ah, now this is more like it," Walter commented, his voice echoing around them. "Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen… Just the way a castles escape route should be."

"I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan? Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously," Jasper said, giving a small jog to catch up with Walter, who had started to stride down the path.

"It's simple. We have to stop Logan," Walter said, matter-of-factly, as if defeating a king was easy work.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mira questioned, looking up at her mentor. "Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person."

"Exactly. That is why we need to find allies. And lots of them. Once you prove what you are, people will follow you, and many of them will be willing to fight." Walter replied, reminding Mira of Theresa and her explanation. "But they need a leader. Someone to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution."


	6. Chapter 6- A Father's Daughter

For the next half an hour, Mira, Jasper, Walter and Henry spent their time trudging through the cave and fighting off the occasional colony of bats. By the end of it, Mira's pants were soaked and she felt drained from using so much magic. She had been most fascinated by the designs that flowed along her skin. The more she built up her magic, the brighter and more pronounced they grew, until they were like blue fire.

"To think," Jasper said, covering his face as Mira disposed of yet another bat, and smiled wonderingly at her arms, "This morning my job consisted of out clothes for royalty. Now I'm a midnight snack for bats." Mira laughed, sending the fireball into the last bat and lowering her radiant hand. She looked up to see that they seemed to have reached the end of the path where a large arch of stone bricks lead into a tunnel.

"Excellent," Walter complimented her, sheathing his pistol. "Did you see that, Jasper? Did you see it?"

"Indeed. Your father would be proud, madam," Jasper said, giving her a smile.

"I know I am," Walter beamed.

After Mira's parents had died, Walter and Jasper had become her closest and greatest companions, and nothing pleased her more than their approval. It seemed that her magic sparked up whenever she felt something powerful, because suddenly her shirt was on fire. Mira panicked as the flames licked their way up her arm before abruptly extinguishing.

Jasper looked at her with eyebrows raised, but Walter seemed not to notice.

"And I'm proud of you too, old friend," Walter said, turning to Jasper. "I have never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It is merely a matter of hygiene," Jasper said, leaping in to defend himself. "Bats are filthy creatures." Walter laughed, picked up an old torch from its holster on the tunnel entrance and held it out to Mira. She set it ablaze and he walked towards the tunnel, examining the structure.

"You might want to cover your nose from here on. It's the Bowerstone sewers." Jasper made a disgusted face at Walter, as Mira simply tucked her pants into her shoes.

They slogged through the sewer, and Jasper only grew more repulsed as the proceeded.

"Ugh. What an unusual stench," he said, hoping between the dry patches of land. "I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial."

"Very likely," Walter replied, marching through the thick of the waste. "Not the safest place for us right now, but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we surface."

That brought new questions to Mira's mind. What would her brother tell the people of the absent princess and her missing mentor and butler? Would they have been in a tragic accident? Perhaps the victims of a criminal? Or maybe some of the protestors from the demonstration had broken into the castle and slaughtered them as they slept. She wondered about her brother's reaction when he would hear she was gone, along with their father's most trusted workers. Would he miss her at all? Worry for her? No, she thought sternly. He was a coldhearted tyrant and he would be furious that he had been betrayed. But how could he expect her to stay after what he had done?

Mira hardly though about the path she was following until Jasper spoke.

"It appears to be a dead-end," he observed. And he appeared to be correct. An ancient stone barrier continued on for another twenty meters before closing the way. Beyond the railing there was a steep drop and then a continuation of the cavern, and only a dull light gave hint to an opening far away. But there were trees here. Pines, Mira noted, looking at the thin needles protruding from the skeletal branches. It had been a long time since she had seen any wild grown trees, the castle gardens only held perfectly trimmed hedges. She remembered the few walks she took with her father to the very outskirts of Bowerstone, where the fields spread over the hills, bordered by mighty windswept pines and oaks. These pines were mere saplings, gangly and undernourished, growing in the rocky soil.

"Not quite," Walter said, approaching the end of the barricade. Mira followed him curiously.

"What is that?" She questioned, seeing a slightly raised platform with the same markings as the Guild Seal in the middle.

"I'm pretty sure it's a cullis gate," Walter responded, studying the blue and gold circle in the heart of the stone. "Sort of a magical transportation system for Heroes."

"I was under the impression that cullis gates were all gone," Jasper said, frowning slightly.

"Well, it looks like there's one left at least. Your father must have placed it here in case he ever needed to use it."

Mira stood on top of the circle and Jasper, Henry and Walter watched her carefully. All she could do was hope that they'd be transported with her, and that they would end up somewhere safe.

"Fire," she whispered, and she held the flame in her hand. She pressed her palm to the Seal and for a moment nothing happened. Abruptly, blue lights surrounded her, coming upwards from the glowing Seal. Mira felt as though a breeze was encircling her, like a miniature vortex. A tingling began in her fingers and she stared in amazement as she began to disappear before her own eyes.


	7. Chapter 7- Asylum

A blue glow lit the circular room, which had not seen light for many years. Cobwebs lined the domed ceiling and the blue walls that were lined with bronze. The black and white checkered floors were covered in dust and discarded books and paper littered the area. In the middle of the room was a round table, showing the brown, green and white land of Albion, which was bordered by the deep blue sea.

Mira stood surefooted as the Seal she was standing on dimmed, revealing the room to her. Walter braced his knees, hand on sword incase they had landed in danger, as Jasper fell to the floor, head over heels, sending up a cloud of dust. Henry sat down, looking a bit dazed. Mira could see his nose twitch frantically at the new setting.

"What is this place?" Mira said in wonder. The chandelier had suddenly lit, presenting the room to them. Three bronze, arched doorways lined the wall opposite to them, each with a sign above them. The first had a sword and pistol crossed, the second a coat hanger and the last a trophy. To the left stood empty shelves, covered in the same amount of dust as the rest of the room, and below that, a dog bed. To the right was a figure, resembling the one from the Road to Rule, which in turn resembled her.

"You know, it must be… It's your father's Sanctuary. He used to speak of it but I never thought it was a real place," Walter said, wondering over to the map in the middle of the room. He examined Albion. Even Aurora was marked on the other side of the sea. A large brown book, baring the mark of the Guild Seal, caught his eye.

"Well I don't believe it," Walter muttered. "Jasper! This book. There's a note with your name on it. Look."

Jasper stood next to Walter, and Mira couldn't help but compare the two: the seasoned, scruffy, stony-faced, giant-like warrior and the gentle, slender, prim and proper butler. The only things they had in common were their height and the inquisitive looks upon their faces.

"That's not possible," Jasper murmured, leaning his fragile frame over to peer at the books cover. "'For Jasper'," He read. "Well, I grant you, it's possible. But it must be a coincidence," He said, still baffled.

"Oh don't be a dolt," Walter groaned. "The old king must have left it here for you. He gazed over Jasper's shoulder. "What's it called?"

Jasper gently peeled back the books cover and swept the dust from it.

"'The Book of Heroes'. How extraordinary." He poured over the pages, eager to take it all in.

"Does it tell us how to get out?" Walter asked.

"This really is most remarkable," Jasper commented, still flicking through the pages. "Everything we could possibly want to know about Heroes and this place is right here in these pages." Mira was glad that the book could provide guidance. As much as she valued Jasper and Walter's advice, they wouldn't know all she needed to learn about Heroes. And since she was unwilling to interrogate Reaver for answers, she'd need reliable books, and plenty of them.

Jasper read for another minute as Walter and Mira studied the room. Henry seemed to have made himself at home, curled in the dog bed with his head resting upon his paws. Mira was curious to know what was in the other rooms, but decided to leave the adventuring be until they were done here. With a look of amazement still on his face, Jasper closed the book and gently wiped the dust from the Seal.

"This map acts as a traveling mechanism. Simply choose where you want to go and, well, it should take you there," he said, wonder in his voice.

"Marvelous!" Walter boomed. "Right, we can use that."

"Where do we even start?" Mira muttered, looking over the great expanse that was Albion. It ranged from the snowy mountain peaks of the east to the oceanside city of Bowerstone. In between the two lay an area of thick forest and lakes. Across the sea was an orange-gold land that Mira knew to be Aurora.

"Our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak," Walter said, pointing at the mountain range to the east, where a layer of snow coated the land. "There are people there who will make great allies. They won't offer their allegiance easily, but they despise Logan. And if anyone can persuade them, it's a Hero." Mira nodded, half eager, half frightful about the thought of beginning her journey. For once in her life she would be helping, making a difference for her kingdom. But it came at a great price.

"Very good," Jasper said nodding, finally closing the book. "I will continue exploring the Sanctuary. No doubt we will need to make full use of its facilities."

"Right, all right then." Walter looked to Mira, who was studying the small camp in the mountains. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded. Walter walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, so here goes nothing," she muttered, placing the glowing tip of her finger on the settlement. Blinding light surrounded them once again, and Mira began to disappear.


	8. Chapter 8- Into the Mountains

**Okay, so I have some explaining to do. There are many parts of this story that I have not written. Uploads were close together at the beginning because I'd written that last year. However, I did skip ahead and start writing other chapters. So, right now the uploads are slow but they'll hopefully pick up again soon. In two weeks time, I'm going on holidays for three weeks so there will be no uploads then. I will try to get as much written before then as I can. **

**Finally, I have a question for you guys. I can either continue this as a complete retelling of Fable III, or I can post the fanfiction part that I have been writing, which is Ben Finn x Princess (the main story is unchanged, but there will be little side scenes that are not from the game). I know there are some people who don't like Ben Finn, so I'd like to give this option. I could possibly post both, but they take some time for uploads. Or I can write the retelling first then post the fanfiction, whatever you guys would prefer, I'm not fussed. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! It means so much to me to receive all the reviews, favourites and follows. Don't worry, action is on its way.**

* * *

A frosty breeze bit at Mira's bare neck, stinging the soft skin. She winced into her hair, letting it act as a sort of scarf. Her arms wrapped themselves across her torso protectively as she began to shiver. Henry barked happily, finally in the snow that he was born in, rather than the warm sun of Bowerstone. The snow they found themselves standing in came up to Mira ankles, and her feet became cold and wet. Snow twirled gracefully around the companions, floating in the wind. It stuck to the large pines and stone arches that surrounded the cullis gate that they had transported to.

"It worked," Walter noted, and looked like he was about to continue before a shudder ran up his spine. "Brrr! I forgot how bloody cold it is up here," he said, tucking his hands under his arms. Mira began to rub her fingers together, building up the magic in her hands until she could feel the flame under her skin. She sighed contently, and followed Walter down the path with Henry on her heels.

There was a small camp ahead of caravans. They were wood, no doubt made from the pine trees, with beautiful patterns painted on the side, all the colours of the clothes that gypsies wore. The paint was chipped and faded, but still brought a dash of brightness. People were huddled around fires, some playing lutes as they snuggled up. They wore thick furs and bandanas that covered every part of their body but the arms, which Mira found rather confusing. They looked up as she passed. Children smiled and danced to the songs from the lute, women smiled kindly and men waved a greeting. Although these people seemed happier than many, it was eminent that they were poor. Most had gaunt faces and ragged clothing. As they walked through the settlement, Mira saw beggars looking for scraps or even just a fire to keep warm by. Those with more than others didn't seem to mind the company, and welcomed them to share what they could.

"The people here call themselves the Dwellers," Walter said, smiling back at some children that giggled as they followed Mira and patted Henry, much to his enjoyment. "This is what Logan has reduced them to. He's taken control of these mountains and started to destroy its forests. I knew they'd have a hard time finding food, but I didn't think it would be this bad," he said sadly, looking at two children that were shivering together by a fire. "But these people, they're tough. They're loyal. And like I told you earlier, they hate Logan's guts. Yep, it may not look like much, but this is where the revolution begins."

At that moment, a little girl tugged on Mira's skirt. She could only have been around four, with blonde pigtails, a fur coat and a homemade doll. She looked at Mira will adoring eyes, but there was sadness there too.

"I'll trade you my doll for some food. She's real good. Honest! Her name's Sadie." She held out the doll to Mira.

Mira bent down, kneeling in the snow. She met the girl's eyes and her brow furrowed.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Mira asked.

"Ella, miss," the little girl replied, hiding her face behind the doll shyly and swaying from side to side.

"I'm so sorry, Ella, but I don't have any food or money with me. But you keep Sadie close to you, okay? She seems like a very nice doll, and I'm sure she'll help to keep you warm. And I'll tell you what. The next time I have food or money with me, I'll come straight to you and Sadie. I promise." Ella's face lit up and she jumped into Mira's arms. Mira was taken back for a second, but then held on tightly.

"Thank you, miss," Ella said, as Mira put her back down. "Sadie's going to be so happy!" Mira smiled fondly at the little girl as she ran back to her friends, still gripping the doll tightly to her chest.

Walter and Mira wound their way through the rest of the camp, which was much of the same thing, until they came to a set of great wooden gates. Two Dwellers were standing watch, with their hands over the braziers. They straightened when Walter and Mira approached, so Walter slowed his pace so he could talk.

"Sabine is the man we need to convince. He's a proud old sod, but a good man and a good leader. He won't give his allegiance easily, especially not to a princess. I will go alone from here." He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's best if you find some new clothes. Something less… regal. We don't need this kind of attention." Walter reached to his belt and grabbed the bag hanging from his side. It jingled as he unfastened the clasps and looked inside.

"I only have a little bit of gold, but it should be enough. And maybe you can spread the rest among the people, they need it more than we do." Mira nodded, her thoughts jumping to Ella.

"Thank you, Walter," Mira said, as he handed her the bag. Walter walked up the wooden gate, which the two guards opened almost unwillingly, annoyed to be pulled from their fires. "Good luck!" Mira called as the gate was closed creakily behind him.


	9. Chapter 9- Pleasure Doing Business

Half an hour later, Mira had a new outfit that made her feel like an infant. The clothes swallowed her, only leaving her freezing arms and frozen face exposed. From her feet to her chin, Mira was suffocated by leather and fur. It would be near impossible to climb in, and so Mira hoped that there were no more camps in need of their attention. Her old clothes were safe in the Sanctuary being placed on mannequins by Jasper who had unveiled a changing room. Mira sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to change in the snow. Now, as Mira hiked back up to the gates, she was relived for the warmth that the bulk of clothing provided, blocking much of the wind and the wetness of the snow.

Once Mira had returned to the Dweller Camp, she had made her way straight to Ella, making sure that the girl and her friends had as much money as she could spare. The rest Mira shared between the beggars that huddled behind caravans for protection from the wind, or those that tried to light fires with shaky hands. Tears of happiness and appreciation had formed in some recipient's eyes, while others gripped her hands and called her a saint. Mira had smiled kindly at each one, trying to hide her sadness. Ella and her friends had followed Mira around, chattering happily all the way to the gates, when they abruptly stopped.

"Mama says we're not to go in there," Ella said, pointing to the gates. "We'll wait for you here. You can come back and play with me and Sadie when you're done!" Ella smiled, still gripping the doll.

"I might be a while," Mira said, kneeling down. "Why don't you and Sadie go buy something to eat, or show the money to your mama? I'll see you soon, I promise." Ella gave Mira another hug, and then turned to run down the path again. Mira watched as she ran, wondering what would become of the girl and her community. Well that depends on what happens now, Mira thought to herself, turning to face the gate.

Henry ran through the gate at full speed, eager to explore. A grunt emitted from the end of the circle of caravans as the wolf began to yap happily. A colossal man stood as Henry jumped at him, licking his arm as it was the highest place the canine could reach.

"Henry!" Mira called, rushing forwards, but Walter held his hand up to stop her. The behemoth emitted another grunt from beneath his thick, black, braided beard, happily patting Henry with plate sized hands.

"Out of the way, Boulder!" An aged voice commanded from behind the behemoth. "I can't see a bloody thing. The giant stepped aside revealing an elf of a man sitting on a makeshift throne, breathing out a long breath of smoke, which he had taken from a mixture of a pipe and a staff. The man's hair was as white as the snow that rained down and nestled in it. Thick rings were strung on his moustache, pushing it up and away from his beard. A tower-like hat was dangerously swaying on his head, threatening to fall off. He was adorned with golden necklaces, bracelets and rings, each of which had jewels. At first Mira found them very impressive, before discovering they were mere fakes, without the shine or authenticity of jewels like the one Mira's mother had given her, that hung underneath her mass of clothes. His clothes were much brighter than the brown and red that his people wore, green and purple patterns on yellow material. A pair of pointed shoes only added to his elf-like appearance, which hung a foot from the ground and swung slightly as he looked down at Mira.

"So royalty walks into our home," the man-Sabine-said, hoisting himself off the throne. "A princess, no less. You're a long mile from the castle, Princess." He clambered down the steps, his many adornments jingling as he moved. He stopped on the second step from the ground so he could look straight into Mira's eyes, but he was close enough that Mira could smell the smoke on him, and the sent of dried meats. "What do you think of out home then? Do you like what your brother-"Sabine spat the world, "Has done to us?" Mira was unmoving as he spoke, her eyes not leaving his. "These mountains have always been ours. Now Logan's taken them, and he's stripping them of all life. Oh, we're ready to go to war," he said angrily," But why should we follow Logan's kin?"

"You have my oath. You can trust me," Mira said, fumbling for words. Now that she had a chance to help, she was freezing.

"We don't take much stock in words 'round these parts," Sabine snorted. "We're simple folk. Ain't that right, Boulder?" He looked over to the giant, who was still playing with Henry. He looked up and grunted, to which Sabine merely rolled his eyes.

"Then what can I do to prove that I want to help?" Mira said imploringly, leaning in. Sabine bent down, until their eyes were only half a foot apart.

"Proof," he said simply. He took another puff of his pipe, having the decency to blow the smoke away from Mira. "First, prove that you are truly, as Walter claims, a Hero. This is easily done. There is a secret chamber under the town of Brightwall," Sabine explained, folding his fingers together neatly, "Built by your own father. Only Heroes can survive its trials and reach the relics within. Bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you. Second, prove you are a warrior worthy of leading us into battle. You can do this by slaying the mercenaries who plague Mistpeak Valley and who have long soured our existence." Mira tried to hide her distain of this request, knowing that fighting mercenaries would be just a bit more difficult than unhygienic bats. "Third, prove you are a leader. Persuade our neighbours in Brightwall to share what food they have with us. If we cannot eat, we will die and the dead make poor allies."

"Is that all then?" Mira asked, already wondering where to even begin.

"Yep, that's the lot. Off you go then. Good luck. Nice knowing you," the man said quickly, plopping back down on his throne and sticking his pipe in his mouth.

"Very well. I will return later to discuss our agreement. Come on boy." Henry gave Boulder one last lick and ran to Mira, who was already walking to the gate. She heard Boulder give a saddened grunt, and felt guilty for taking his new friend away. Walter caught up to her in a few seconds and they walked down the path as the gates swung shut.

"It's good to see Sabine hasn't mellow with age," he commented, leading the way. "But anyway, I know the place he mentioned. Your father built the chamber under Brightwall Academy, Albion's greatest seat of learning. At least, it was, until Logan closed it down." Mira's brow furrowed again. Had her brother done nothing good for their people? "Just show the old librarian your Guild Seal, he'll know what it means." They reached the middle of the camp and Walter stopped short, turning to face Mira. "I'll see what I can find out about these mercenaries. I'll see you in Brightwall when I have some more information. I'll have to go some ways into the mountains now, so it's best you get to the Academy. Follow the road out of the camp; it will lead you down the mountain. The paths are well traveled, and there are plenty of signs to guide you. And you always have the Sanctuary. " Walter could see the hesitancy and anxiousness in Mira's eyes and gave her a quick embrace, something that he rarely did. "I'll see you very soon. I believe that you can do this, you're your father's daughter, after all." Walter and Mira parted there, and for the first time in a long time, the princess was alone.


	10. Chapter 10- Braving the Cold

Mira said one final goodbye to Ella, who had unwillingly been taken back to the camp when she tried to tag along through the mountain pass. Mira promised she would return again with as much food as she could carry and as much money as she could spare. The little girl had eventually agreed, even if reluctantly, to return to her mother. The woman had thanked Mira profusely, fussing over Ella and telling her not to run off again.

Mira had waved goodbye and started down the mountain pass again. From the top of the pass, she could see all of Mistpeak Valley, where the flourishing forest began to meet the frosty mountains. She wove her way through the mountains, passing over rickety bridges and through crumbling arches. The journey went for miles, each path lead to several more, each then leading to dead ends, caverns or lakes. Mira knew that one day she would return to explore all the other passages; but that would have to wait until she had time to think of herself.

Henry ran ahead quite often, sometimes finding things lost in the snow or warning her of dangers to come, which Mira was quite thankful for. The first trouble he warned her of was a pack of wolves. They weren't like Henry, who trotted along wagging his tail. They snarled, their teeth stained red from their latest kill. Although Mira hated having to kill them, they would have only harmed more people, like the Dwellers or travelers.

The first one sprung at her, snapping its jaws in the direction of her throat. With a surprised squeak, Mira lunged to the side, landing in the snow before throwing a fireball. It struck the wolf, throwing it into a nearby rock. Henry barked urgently as the rest of the pack advanced, beginning to size up and circle the companions. Mira built up her magic as they studied her, before attacking as a team. The largest wolf, the alpha, was a centimeter from sinking its teeth into Mira before begin blasted back by the magical force. Mira winced as the snow settled and the creatures were left, smoking, in the snow. She walked over to the alpha, which was twitching and struggling to rise. She raised her arm and put it out of its misery.

Mira met two more packs when journeying through the valley, and each went the way of the first. However, it was during the last fight, when Mira had been ambushed from a ledge by the canines, that Mira had finally fallen to their strength. Henry allowed a small warning, enough for Mira to summon magic, before the creatures jumped from the mountainside and came running at her. While focused on the task ahead, she was not aware of the wolf that was behind her until it had sunk its jaws into her bicep. Screaming, the magic radiated from Mira, and the wolf let go, yelping as it limped off into the mountains again. Its pack was not as smart and continued the attack. Within minutes, Mira was sitting in the snow, flinching as she tried to attend to the wound.

She settled for bandaging the wound with the bandana she had bought with the Dweller clothing, seeing no point in returning to the cullis gate in the camp. She managed the rest of the way with no more enemies than the cold. Trudging through the snow proved, in the end, to be her most troublesome foe. Exhaustion began to take its toll, and it occurred to Mira that she had not rested in two days, not since the morning that Jasper had woken her in her tower to meet Elliot.

The though of him ignited the fire in her again, fueling the hatred that was pushing her to lead the revolution. There would be no rest, not really, until her brother was brought to justice for all his crimes. Mira would fight every day and every night until she righted his wrongs, and set free her people. As weak as she felt now, it was one of the trials that would only make her stronger.

The sun had hidden behind the horizon, and there was only the light of a few sunbeams to light the way when Mira rounded the mountain and saw the lanterns of Brightwall amongst the dark blue sea and the white and black mountains. It stood alone, entirely separate from the mountain range; the only thing connecting the mountains and the town over the gaping ravine was a thick stone bridge.

Mira stumbled the rest of the way, clutching her arm in pain and unable to take in the beauty of the village. Her exhaustion and aches had eaten away at her, until all that was left was Mira's basic instinct to get to the town. Henry ran ahead, once again barking, but Mira was too tired to chase after him. A moment later he was racing back to her, but not alone. The woman gasped upon seeing Mira, no doubt covered in mud and blood, and yelled for help. A guard marched out and looked as taken back as the villager at first, but pulled himself together to assist her into the village. As the time passed, Mira found her legs going numb and eventually falling from underneath her. The last thing Mira could completely remember was the smell of wine, ale and pies and the chatter as she was carried into Brightwall Village.

* * *

**Okay, so just a little explanation about accessing the Sanctuary: I liked the way in Fable II that you had to either physically travel everywhere, or at the very least it would take a certain amount of time to reach the destination using fast travel. I also liked that cullis gates were to only way to magically transport. So instead of trying to create some very intricate design of how Mira travels between her current position and the Sanctuary, I'm making it that she can only reach the Sanctuary through the cullis gates. So they may appear in places that they weren't in the game. Thanks again for reading guys! Sorry I have to change stuff, but it's probably easier to explain this instead of how Mira can just freeze in the middle of battle to go to chill with Jasper for a while. :)**

**Oh, and updates will speed up again when the Hero reaches Mourningwood, at least for a time (the entire chapter's quite thick, so heads up, it may be split in awkward places again!)**


	11. Chapter 11- A Choice to Shape the Future

The sunbeam fell across Mira's face, blinding her. She groaned, and rolled over, reaching for Henry and but coming up short. Perhaps he was already off bothering the nobles without her?

"Leave me be, Jasper," she grunted, turning to bury her face in the pillow instead before a bolt of pain shot up her arm. Mira's muscles tensed and she gave a muffled yelp. There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and then hurried footsteps as someone walked to the bedside and began to fret over her.

"Oh, deary me, you ought not move just yet!" A warm voice said. Mira looked up, blinking through the blinding light, to see an aged woman leaning over her, checking the fresh bandage of Mira's arm. "You're lucky you got to us so soon, I can't imagine what might've happened had you not made it out of Mistpeak. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Madam Rosetta. I'm the barmaid of Ye Quill and Quandry, where you happen to be resting right now. And you-" the woman's rushed and exultant voiced turned hushed, "-would you happen to be a…a Hero, my dear?"

Mira looked up to the woman with frightful eyes. Was it so obvious that Mira would never be able to hide it? Would her brother know by now? How long did she have before he came after her?

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Madame Rosetta said, patting Mira's hand gently. "I only mean- well, your wounds you see. They're healed. They must hurt, as far as I can imagine, but the skin mended before the doctor even got here! You must excuse me for imploring, my dear, it's only that I was so very curious."

"Oh," Mira said, relieved that she was not alight with magical fire or speaking in tongues. She hoisted herself up, cautious not to put her weight on her injured arm. "Uh, thank you, Madame Rosetta, for your kindness. And you are correct in your assumptions. I am indeed a Hero. But please, I beg that you keep this to yourself, for a time at least. I have no doubt it will later be revealed to the town but I only ask to have some time as a stranger here. I have matters that I wish to attend to with no… distractions."

Mira remembered the crowds that would gather around her father when he went into town, not only as he was king, but because he was a Hero. He would tell Mira of the times of his youth when people were frightened of his magic and how he worked for many years to convince the people not to fear him. Mira wished for some time to wonder the village as just another traveler.

"Of course, dear. The people of Brightwall will treat you as any other visitor. Now, is there anything I can help you with? I've been in this town for all my life and could no doubt assist you with your task."

"Oh, I'm sure there's no… Actually, would you be able to point me in the direction of the Brightwall Academy? I was told I would find assistance there for an important matter."

Rosetta looked taken back for a second.

"Well, my dear, it's impossible to miss. It's on the very top of the hill, the biggest building in the town. All you need to do is follow the signs. Once you've crossed the bridge next to the blacksmiths, take a right and then continue forwards past the village green, where the market is, and then there's the academy. But it hasn't been used in a very long time, dear. No one goes in there but the librarian, Samuel."

"Then I suppose I'll be seeking his help. Thank you again, Madame Rosetta, but I think it is best for me to be on my way. How may I repay you for your kindness, I have very little with me. I may be able to repay you at the end of my visit or perhaps help you with any tasks?"

The old woman shook her head, smiling.

"I remember a long time ago when there were stories of a young Hero that came to Brightwood and gave help to a simple farmer in his most desperate hour. Many years later, that farmer's son created a village that would welcome all those who would wish to better the world. And you, my dear, do seem to be one of those people. I believe you'll do your best to help when you can, and that is payment enough. You have given an old woman hope." She smiled down at Mira and then offered her hand. Mira's bones ached slightly as she rose, but there was no doubting that she felt better than before.

"I promise to try," Mira said, smiling back at Rosetta.

"Then off you go, child. I'm sure there are plenty of adventures waiting."

* * *

**Next chapter will take longer to post but will be longer and will finally get into some fighting! I've got exams for the next two days so please be paitent! Once again, things will speed up and will be better written by Mourningwood.**


	12. Chapter 12- A Light To Guide The Way

Brightwall Village had a warm glow that was infectious. From merely walking through the streets, Mira felt a smile creep onto her gold and green leaves of the large oaks reflected the morning sun, littering the landscape; a canvas of sky blue, gold and green flora, white clouds and warm brown earth. A babbling brook ran through the middle of the town, which glistened white and blue with sparkles of golden sun. Cozy cottages were nestled into the hills on either side of the cobblestone streets. In the distance, Mira could hear the soft strum of a lute, as a performer sang:

"Down by the reeds,  
Down by the reeds,  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale,  
Out to the seas.

Down by the reeds,  
Night blooming reeds embrace those who go dancing  
In sad moonlit dreams

Down by the reeds,  
A twisted path leads  
To banshees who breath out a cold winter breeze."

There was a constant chatter in the air as neighbours and friends spoke, exchanging gossip, recipes, fables and memories. Children laughed and, as usual, crowded around Henry. He was happy enough to have the attention and allowed the children to pat his head and would often lick one of them, which brought forth a chorus of giggles and 'Ewww'.

Stall venders offered their goods to Mira as she passed, which she politely declined. Most bore the same wares as those in the Bowerstone Market, a selection of pies, gifts and everyday items, but now and then there were objects that would fascinate Mira. Rosy potions that could heal wounds and broken bones in a matter of seconds with only one drop, beads that when broken would summon shadows that would fight to protect the user and vials that held time itself and would allow the user to momentarily see the world as if it had stopped still.

After reluctantly declining each offer she was given, Mira finally reached the top of Brightwall. A quaint courtyard stood in the middle of a lightly forest area, with a path leading off to the right and another homely cottage to the left. Towering in front of her, throwing a shadow over the courtyards fountains and monuments, was the academy. Mira looked upon it in awe, imagining the intense knowledge it must have held. Its heavy wooden doors guarded unlimited scriptures and information, countless life times' of experience.

Anticipation bubbled in Mira as she pushed open the doors and entered the intimidating building. The doors creaked slightly, and dust flittered down from the ceiling at the disturbance. There was a smell of ancient parchment and ink. The walls were lined with bookshelves, teeming with novels, tales, scripts, recipe books, instructions, and scriptures that would take several life times to read.

Mira's footsteps echoed down that hall, the only sound in the entire academy. She read the titles of the books as she sauntered along, content enough to stay in the library and read.

"The library is closed by order of the King," a jaded voice sighed from the end of the hall. Mira put down the foreign book she had been studying and heading down to the information desk. A man was leaning against the desk, reading a hefty book without even looking up as she approached. "We do not serve drinks. We do not sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you of gaining any real knowledge."

Mira cleared her throat in attempts to gain the librarians attention. He looked up and his eyes widened as he stood up, suddenly fussing over the state of his clothes.

"Sweet papyrus! A real visitor! I…" his voice faltered for a minute and he adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid I was speaking the truth. King Logan has closed the academy; I'm little more than a custodian these days." Mira reached to her belt and grabbed one of the pouches that swung at her side. She grabbed the Guild Seal from inside and presented it to the man she assumed was Samuel.

"By the holy bookmark! The Guild Seal!" Mira bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from giggling at the weathered librarians expression. "I haven't seen that since the old Hero King last came here. Th-then you are…?"

"The princess, yes," Mira replied, nodding as she tucked the Seal back into the pouch.

"M'lady, it's an honour. Your father told me that one day a challenger bearing the Guild Seal would come seeking entry to the Reliquary, but I never imagined it would happen in my lifetime. I remember him well, he was a brave man. Lionheart, is what the people called him, although he told me he preferred Sparrow… It was he who founded the academy, of course. I always wondered how he would react to seeing it in its current state." Samuel frowned, and gestured Mira to follow him through the library and down the stairs.

"I am sorry about everything. It seems like such a beautiful place and I can't imagine what it would be like if it were still open," Mira said, studying the arched ceilings and the stained glass windows.

"Oh it was glorious. There was always the sound of turning pages and murmurs as students and villagers alike studied every topic known to Albion. I hope, one day, it will return to the state your father intended it to be in. Ah, here we are." Samuel opened another large set of doors to reveal a room containing several suits of armour and, of course, more books. At the end of the room was another door, unlike any in the academy. It had mechanisms and clockwork so intricate that Mira couldn't fathom the amount of time it would have taken to build it.

"I can't tell you how many of our researchers and professors have studied this door, hoping to unlock its mechanisms. But I knew there was only one thing that would ever open it." Samuel smiled encouragingly at Mira, nodding for her to continue.

Mira's breaths began to grow shorter as she approached, knowing that this would be the first true trial of her abilities. The Guild Seal glowed with a golden aura as she gently locked it into the empty space in the mechanism. It clicked and Mira hear the whirl of clockwork as gears turned, and then metal bars locking the doors retreated into the walls. Mira grabbed the Seal again as the doors drew back, slowly revealing the arcane staircase.

The passage had decayed with time, the stone walls chipped and dusty. What baffled Mira most were the candles that lit the way. She walked over and swiped her finger through the flame before laughing.

"There's no heat. It's some kind of magic, they only provide light." She tried blowing the candle out, but the flame did not even flicker. She leaned back, still impressed by her father's handiwork. She smiled, thinking that this was something her father had created, something that she and Samuel may be the only people ever to see. She looked up at librarian, who was looking down the passage with a look of both curiosity and dread.

"I'm afraid you must go alone from here. Only Heroes can survive the Reliquary's trials. I bid you good luck, Princess, and a safe return."

"Thank you, Samuel. My name is Mira; I would be pleased if you would address me as such. There are few friends who do, and it would be an honour if you would become one of them." Samuel nodded, and gave the young Hero a warm smile. "I will see you soon, I'm sure."

Mira turned back to the passage ahead, picked up one of her father's fake flames, and descended into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13- Deep in the Earth

Mira's mouth hung agape as she travelled through the reliquary. She could not fathom how the structure had been built in secret during her father's lifetime. it was larger than Bowerstone Castle itself. She wondered through halls of books, wishing that she could read everyone. Every now she would pick one up at random and read.  
"When you find yourself in a sword fight, just make sure you gut the other fellow first," Mira read slowly, trying to see under the thick layer of dust. Mira snorted, and the dust flittered. "Easier said than done, Ca-Captain Ar-Arkwr-Arkwright," she muttered squinting her eyes to make out the name. "Wasn't his name on one of the pedestals in the library?" Henry barked happily, absolutely unaware of what was going on. "Might as well take it back for Samuel, I suppose." She tucked the decaying scripture into her belt and continues scanning the shelves.  
"Let's see… Attack of the Killer Puffins, The Tyranny of Tyrants, AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour book… ah here's something: Dogs of War. Might be useful for you, Henry." She tucked the book into her belt and kept browsing. "A series of books detailing the horrid, prophetic nightmares of the mad monk Silvestre Magus," Mira went on, finding an entire shelf for the mad monk. "The final one is simply called 'Darkness Descends on Albion'. What a nutter, huh Henry?" The dog began chasing his tail." Mira shook her head and set down the book. "Alright, let's go before I'm tempted to read everyone of these silly novels. C'mon boy!"  
Mira started down into the cavern. She could see neither the top nor the bottom, both lost in mist and darkness. However, there was a large structure in the middle of the cavern, with no bridge to it nor away from it. Mira set down the candle (there was definitely no shortage in the reliquary) and walked to where the path abruptly stopped.  
"Well, what now?" She said, thinking aloud. Henry barked behind her, catching her attention. He pointed his nose to one of the pillars. "What is it b-" Mira stopped mid sentence as a hidden seal began to glow sky blue. It lit up to show the shape of a sword. Cautiously, Mira prodded the seal. Nothing happened. "Maybe we should talk to Jasper?" There had been a Cullis Gate just inside the Reliquary, no doubt her father had thought that it was another ideal spot. "Okay boy, I guess we're going back."  
Henry trotted at Mira's heals as she lead him back to the hall. She stood in the middle of the seal, made sure Henry was close and then summoned her magic.  
After a moment of blinding light, Mira was standing in the Sanctuary.  
Jasper was bent over the map, still reading The Book of Heroes. He looked up at the sound of Henry running to the newly cleaned dog basket and curling up.  
"Hi Jasper," Mira said, stepping forward off of the Cullis Gate.  
"Madam, it is wonderful to see you again. I trust your travels are going well?" Jasper said, shutting the book and straightening himself. Mira smiled and began to explain the task Sabine had set for her and the Reliquary. She left out the travel between the Dweller Camp and Brightwall, fearing Jasper may well have a heart attack.  
"Samuel? Well I haven't seen him in… I can not even remember. I do hope he's well. Anyway, the seal you have stumbled upon is something called a flit switch, which is activated depending on its marking. Thankfully, it is all in this book," Jasper tapped the cover. "The sword means that the switch must be activated with a melee weapon. The yellow switches with the crosshairs are to be shot with a ranged weapon, and the red switches with a lightening bolt engraving indicate that will must be used. It's a rather amazing design. And speaking of amazing," Jasper said, beckoning Mira to follow him, "I have uncovered an armoury, within which there are some truly remarkable weapons- Heroic weapons, which your father left for you." Mira's face brightened in excitement. Her father had left her his weapons? The ones with which he defeated every obstacle until he became King?  
Mira was almost bouncing as she followed Jasper through the double doors into a room almost identical to the dressing room. The difference was that instead of mannequins holding Mira's clothes, they each held a weapon. The room had one pistol, one sword, one rifle and one hammer. She walked to the sword, which appeared quite plain, and traced the blade.  
"Now admittedly, these weapons don't appear particularly impressive-yet. However, according to the book, they actually change as you use them, becoming more deadly, and developing fantastic properties." Mira dropped her hand and turned to face Jasper, eyes wide. "They are living weapons, and the way in which you fight determines how they evolve!"  
Mira stared at the weapons, imagining them growing to suit her. She let out a low whistle.  
"Okay. Okay," she said slowly, trying to think. She was still rather small, but quite fast- ideal for a sword. She gripped the leather bound hilt and swung it slowly. It was as if the sword was made for her, the perfect balance and weight. "It's beautiful," she whispered, caressing the blade again. She picked up the sheath that was hanging from the mannequin's other hand, then walked over to the guns. Her immediate choice was to go for the pistol, but decided against it. As a beginner, she would likely want to keep her distance, unless she fancied getting bitten in the arm again.  
"A wonderful selection, Madam," Jasper complemented her. "If you are looking for a fighting ensemble to match, might I suggest we go back to the dressing room? Your practice clothes should be a fine adventuring outfit and I fear those furs will hinder your movement."  
"Since when did you become an expert on fighting Jasper? Last I checked you were afraid of bats," Mira teased.  
"Not a fear, a matter of hygiene," Jasper stated. "And that book that your father left has been very instructional."  
"I'd hope so, I'm putting a lot of my faith in that."  
"Then shall we continue to the dressing room?"  
"Indeed we shall."

Mira was back in front of the flit switch within 10 minutes. Jasper had been correct, it was far easier to move in her loose shirt than the thick furs. Her rifle and sword were strapped across her back, held firmly in place. She unsheathed the sword and brought it up in front of her.  
"Right," she breathed, ready to swing the sword at the pillar. "Let's just hope this place doesn't come crumbling down on top of us." The blade clanged against the pillar, sending an echo bouncing around the cavern until it became a roar. The switch flickered and then faded and eventually everything went back to normal, like nothing had even happened. Just when Mira was going to hit the switch again there was a grinding sound, a spine tingling sound of concrete dragging on concrete. A bridge extended between the isolated structure and the balcony that Mira was standing on. It looked stable enough, though she did see a bit of debris drop down into the endless abyss below.  
"No point in stopping now," Mira muttered, crossing the bridge. Inside the structure was lined by hanging lanterns with what looked like a blue chandelier in the middle. Except it wasn't. As Mira got closer one of the lights-a wisp- sank down into the ground. A deep rumble emitted from the stone as it began to break. Something was pushing it's way out.

* * *

Finally, an update! Okay, so more should be coming very soon! I've finally found some spare time to write in and am getting back to it. But I can't promise that uploads will be consistent. Once again, there'll be a few exciting updates when the Hero reaches Mourningwood. Hoped you enjoyed this update and thank you for baring with me and reading! (Please feel free to correct any mistakes, I'm not using Word on my computer at the moment so it doesn't pull me up with sentence structure and misspelled words)


End file.
